Ezaritara Fireblade
"Go'gel..My son. I will not live to watch you grow..Just know, I love you." Ezaritara Fireblade ''is the only daughter of the Fireblade family and the Mate of ''Thal'golk Dreadmaw. She is also the mother of Go'gel Fireblade, Warchief Of The Shamanistic Horde. She was considered a weak-link in her family and left the Warsong for the Frostwolf in Year -14. Personality "She was a strong soul..Loved who loved her, hated lying and fighting" -Gar'da Dreadmaw Ezaritara is described to be a strong woman and a great fighter, She was very close to who loved her for who she was. Also being described as very polite and helpful, though she hated fighting she was always skilled and wielded two axes at all times. Meeting Thal'golk she would die being loyal to him. Biography Ezaritara was born in Nagrand to a Warsong family with multiple sons, the parents were ''Grokmar Fireblade ''and ''Gholka ''they both saw how skinny and weak she was, they'd abandon her and rarely take care of her due to her weakness. Upon hitting the age of eight she'd learn of her Grandfather ''Naz'rim Fireblade, ''and how weak he was though to of been, but would become the orc hero of the Warsong, this got her through her rough childhood and would make her get inspiration for training to fight and escape her Warsong roots to the wilds. She'd hit the age of thirteen and would be a great fighter with axes, becoming a famous Gladiator in Grommashar, until her final fight would be her oldest brother, she'd in the end best him and would hold her axes up, the Warsong cheering for her, she'd hit the age of fourteen and leave Grommashar as a Gladiator, she'd go into the plains of Nagrand and live alone in a small tent until the age of 18 where she met Thal'golk. Meeting Thal'golk Ezaritara runs through the forest, bow at her side, she'd see a Talbuk and aim her bow at it, taking a deep breath and she'd shoot, the arrow would miss and the Talbuk would run, she'd sigh and keep moving. A few hours after traveling, she'd see a figure in the distance, she'd hop into a bush and wait for the figure. An orc would walk up, he'd have bright blue eyes and black hair, wearing a Frostwolf insignia, she'd hop out with her combat knife and would tackle the orc, she'd growl and say "Speak your name, Frostwolf." The orc would grunt and grab for his bow "Thal'golk" She'd keep the knife on him "You dare enter Warsong territory?" Thal'golk's blue eyes stares at Ezaritara "Frostwolves need food too.." Ezaritara would get off of him "Stand up, wolf-boy." Thal'golk would stand up "...You're a warsong?" Ezaritara would nod and grab her bow "Yes. Have been all my life." He'd nod and also grab his "Never met one, Grommash isn't happy with Durotan." Ezaritara shrugs "Well, Thal'golk. I'll be off." Thal'golk stops her "You have a good form, mind teaching me?" She'd raise an eyebrow "Why not. Follow me." Opening of the Dark Portal Ezaritara and Thal'golk were preset when the Dark Portal was opened, believe it or not, they were excited. Draenor was a wasteland with no food or water, When the Frostwolf started fighting they joined in and when they went across the portal the Frostwolves were Exiled to Alterac Valley, where she'd officially become a Frostwolf, what she called "The best day of my life." Death Ezaritara died in Year 5 a year after giving birth to Go'gel, she remembers looking into his deep blue eyes and smiling, thinking she did something right in her life, Thal'golk would smile at both his child and mate. In year 5, she'd die from a sickness from giving birth to Go'gel, she would be buried in Alterac Valley, where her mate would be buried when he died in year 10. Trivia * Her AU self has yellow eyes instead of blue * Grommash said she was a weakling and deserved to be killed * Go'gel's middle name "Naz'rim" is inspired by her grandfather * One of Ezaritara's first weapons was a staff carved into a wolf-head, Go'gel has this on display in the Valley of Trials * Her two axes were destroyed by Gul'dan * She was the first Fireblade to be a hunter